Sunset
by Antonette Shika
Summary: Vanessa Blaide es una chica que tiene de amigos 4 lobos y 2 brujas. Ella es una semi-vampiro. Un dia se descontrola y empieza a cazar humanos. Todo esto lleva a que se encuentre con Jacob Black, quien esta triste por la "perdida" de Nessie. El esta a punto de matar a Vanessa. Pero cuando la mira a los ojos se da cuenta de algo ... Es ella
1. Es ella

¡hola!

Aqui les traigo una historia de amor entre Jake y Nessie

Los personajes no son mios, si no de la escritora Stephenie trama es %100 mia.

Dejen Review :)

* * *

Es ella ...

Estoy parada en una calle de Forks, cerca del cine. Camino hacia un hombre que esta en la otra calle, obviamente borracho. El hombre le grita a todas las chicas que ve algo asqueroso y pervertido, como casi todo hombre sin meta que me cruzo. El latir de su corazón ya hace que desee su sangre. Me acerco lentamente, el hombre me ve y no aparta la vista.

_"presa facil" -_ Pienso

Me le acerco provocandolo y rápidamente lo guió hacia un callejón, el me sigue. Luego me acorrala contra una pared y empieza a besarme, me da nauseas el hombre, así que rápidamente le doy la vuelta, acorralándolo yo y lo muerdo en el cuello.

Su sangre es exquisita, la saboreo y aprieto mas mis dientes contra su cuello, el deja salir un gemido de dolor, entonces lo muerdo aun mas fuerte, hasta que da su ultimo suspiro, antes de morir. Lo suelto, ya no le queda sangre.

El cuerpo cae desplomado en el suelo. muerto.

Inmediatamente, gotas empiezan a caer del cielo, y también de mi cara. Es que me e convertido en un monstruo. Siempre e cazado animales, y mirenme ahora, mordiendo humanos hasta que se quedan sin sangre.

Las ultimas dos semanas e mordido y matado cuatro personas, y llorado por todas unas veinte.  
Siempre intento morder gente que no se merece seguir viviendo, gente mala ... ya ni siquiera eso me anima a seguir pensando que soy una persona.

Cuando termino de sufrir por mi existencia, salgo del callejón, rápidamente, para que nadie sepa quien fue.

Mi nombre es Vanessa, Vanessa Blaidd, mis amigos me llaman Nessie. Si, tengo amigos, incluso a mi me sorprende. Nose como es que me quieren, o mas bien me querían. Cuando escape de casa de seguro se enojaron. Mis amigos son algo fuera de lo común, exactamente por eso son mis amigos. Cinco de ellos son ... hombres lobo, si, esextraño que un vampiro sea amigos de cinco hombres lobo: Alex, William, Harry y Matt , bueno, cuatro hombres lobo, la otra es una mujer loba: Marry. Luego están mis dos amigas brujas, exacto, también hay brujas. Ellas se llaman Lola y Stephenie.

De seguro se preguntaran ... ¿por que escape de casa?

Y yo les responderé ... no tengo la menor idea

En realidad nos bien por que me quise ir, creo que era porque quise ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva y bla bla bla, muchas idioteces y mañoserias. Simplemente actué de manera infantil. Y que se espera ... ¡tengo diez años!. Leyeron bien, tengo diez años, se preguntaran ahora: ¿acaso es una niña inmortal?.

No, no lo soy. Tengo diez años pero aparento diecisiete desde hace tres años. Ahora acaba de encenderse una lampara en su cabeza que dice: Es un semi-vampiro, igual que Renesmee

Entonces les diré:

Sigan leyendo la historia, y lo entenderán ...

Jacob:

Estaba por las calles de Forks patrullando con Seth y Leah.  
Patrullábamos por aquí ya que había habido asesinatos extraños. Y obviamente sabíamos que los causaba.

Vampiros. Asquerosos chupa-sangre.

Vigilábamos esta zona ya que los vampiros no entraban por el bosque, sino por las carreteras haciéndose pasar por humanos. No patrullábamos convertidos en lobos, eso seria ... ¿¡que hombre lobo cuerdo se mostraría como lobo frente a tantas personas!?.

Lo que hacíamos era vigilar la ciudad de Forks por las noches, y si un vampiro aparecía, hacíamos que se fuera hacia el bosque para poder convertirnos allí. Los vampiros nos seguían por nuestro olor, nos frotábamos sangre de oso en el cuerpo, y claro las sanguijuelas querían chupar sangre.

-Jake ...- Rezongo Seth- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas debemos vigilar?

-Hasta que atrapemos a la sanguijuela- Gruñí. Seth bufo.

-Pero estoy aburrido y cansado, son las dos de la mañana- "Aghh que infantil"- Y de seguro Leah también ¿no? - Miro hacia atrás buscando el apoyo de su hermana, pero lo único que consiguió fue otro bufido y silencio. Igualmente Leah nunca hablaba, siempre estaba de malhumor. Es así desde que termino con Sam. No entiendo como es que se pone así, ni que estuviera imprimada. Yo lo estoy y ...

Sufro siempre.

Mi imprimación se llama Renesmee, la tuvimos que dejar ir un día cuando sospechamos que los Volturis querían raptarla. La dejamos con una familia que según Edward, la cuidaría bien. Un día los Volturis dejaron de aparecer y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos a salvo, para ese entonces ya había pasado un año y Nessie tendría dos. Pero cuando quisimos contactarnos con la familia no pudimos, yo pensé lo peor, que ellos no querrían devolvérnosla. Y eso creía hasta hace unos meses, cuando me entere de que habían muerto en un choque de auto ... me dolía tanto pensar en que mi Nessie pudiera haber muerto ... que casi me suicido, pero Edward llego antes y me dijo que en el choque solo encontraron dos cuerpos ... el de dos adultos, y que no había rastros de ninguna niña. Desde entonces los Cullen y yo buscamos por todos lados a Nessie, pero no hemos tenido ningún rastro de ella en nueve años. Eso me frustra mucho.

Caminamos por unas calles cuando percibí un olor que me desagrado, aunque extrañamente, no del todo.  
Les hice una seña a Seth y a Leah para que me siguieran hacia el olor. A medida que me acercaba sentía que me quemaba la nariz, pero también me gustaba, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento.  
Llegamos hasta un callejón y allí se mezclaron los olores: El de la sangre que tenia sobre mi, el de la sangre del muerto que estaba a unos metros, y el olor del vampiro, o mejor dicho la vampiresa.

Ella estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la pared del callejón. ¿es que no me habría escuchado?.

Me acerque lentamente y la tome del cuello, acorralándola contra la pared. Dio un gemido de dolor, pero no intento soltarse, es como si esperara su muerte. Afloje un poco mi mano, dejándola respirar, aunque teniéndola apretando sus brazos contra la entendía bien porque aun no la había asesinado. Ni que fuera porque es una chica, jamas e tenido piedad con los vampiros. Pero ella tenia algo que me decía que si le hacia daño, jamas me lo perdonaría.

-¿que esperas?- Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido apretados. Sus ojos eran color chocolate oscuro, con algunas pintitas rojas a los costados - Matame- Dijo como si nada

-Jake ... ¿que esperas? ... mátala- Susurro Seth

-¡Jacob ya hazlo! - Leah lo dijo en susurro, pero aun así se escucho el tono molesto

-No me tengas piedad, si me matas seria mejor- Volvió a hablar la chica

-Yo no te tengo piedad- Puso en blanco como diciendo : "si, claro"- ¿y por que quieres morir?- ¿que estoy haciendo? tengo que asesinarla

-¿siempre hablas con tus victimas antes de asesinarlas?- Pregunto la chica - Y para tu información, quiero morir porque no tiene sentido vivir como un monstruo matando gente inocente solo por unas gotas de sangre, ya no- En su voz se escuchaba el arrepentimiento, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo soltarla, si no su mirada, me cautive con sus ojos color chocolate que me hacían sentir mil emociones como si no sintiera ninguna. Se que suena loco, pero la solté. Ante su mirada de confusión Seth y Leah protestaron:

-Jacob ¿¡que haces!?- Grito Leah. La chica ni siquiera intento huir, solo se quedo allí quieta, mirándome confundida - ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

-Jake ... ¿que sucede?- Decía Seth- Pero yo no los escuchaba. Tenia la vista clavada en la chica.

Era alta y flaca, aunque no exageradamente, tenia el pelo largo, ondulado y de color cobrizo. Seguí mirándola y llegue a su cara, era blanca, pero con rubor en sus mejillas, luego mire sus labios, eran rojos y algo gorditos, Seguí subiendo y me concentre en sus ojos. Creo que tengo una obsesión con sus ojos. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, yo trague saliva y ella se sonrojo, pero aun así no quitamos la vista. Por alguna extraña razón le sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces unas voces nos interrumpieron, no eran Leah ni Seth, ellos ya se habían callado.

Por el callejón entraron tres chicos sin nada puesto en el torso. Obviamente eran hombres lobo. Cuando la chica los vio cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio. Los chicos miraron a Seth a Leah y a mi y luego miraron a la vampiresa. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Uno de ellos se acerco a la chica, y por un momento experimente la sensación del miedo, miedo de que quisieran herirla. Pero no, se acerco y la abrazo.

-Ness ...- Susurro el chico mientras la tenia en sus brazos. ¿Ness?.

-Alex ... yo ... lo siento- Decía la chica entre sollozos

-shhh, no importa- Le decía el calmándola

-¿¡alguien me explica que sucede aquí!?- Grito Leah molesta

El chico y los otros dos que lo acompañaban nos miraron ( Seth Leah y yo)

-¿¡que le han echo!?- Pregunto molesto "Alex"

-Nada, no me han hecho nada- Dijo la chica teniéndolo ya que se me acercaba amenazadoramente - El ...- Dijo mirándome- me "salvo" la vida

-¿te la salvo?- Pregunto poco convencido

-emhhh, mas bien, me la perdono- Se sonrojo

Alex miro el suelo, en donde estaba tirado el cuerpo, trago saliva y volvió a mirar a su amiga con cara de horror. Ella agacho la cara.

-Perdona- Susurro. El hizo una mueca, pero la volvió a abrazar.

-¡Aghhh! ¡EXPLÍQUENME QUE SUCEDE!- Exigió Leah

-¿Te callaras en algún momento?- Dijo Alex

Leah se puso a la defensiva. Y Seth tuvo que sostenerla para que no se le tirara encima.

-¿volverás a casa?- Le pregunto Alex a la chica. Ella asintió y ambos se abrazaron- Entonces vamos

-No se puede ir- Dijo Leah con voz imperiosa- A matado a cuarenta personas personas en tres semanas

-cuatro- Susurro ella

-¿que?- Pregunto Leah

-Solo fueron cuatro personas- Repitió molesta

-pe pero a habido cuarenta muertes- Dijo Leah confusa

-De seguro fueron los neófitos que me cruce hace una semana-

-¿neófitos?- Preguntamos todos

-Si, neófitos. Eran tres, pero los acompañaba un vampiro mas viejo, creo que fue el que los convirtió- Explico

-Bien, entonces, puedes irte- Le dijo Leah

-me hubiera ido aunque no me dejaras- Dijo la chica, Seth y yo reímos al igual que sus amigos. Leah gruño

-Bueno, entonces, vamos- Ella asintió y empezó a caminar hasta la salida del callejón, pero se detuvo en seco y volteo para mirarme

-Gracias por tenerme piedad- Me susurro, yo le sonreí como tonto. Y ella se fue.

Seth me miraba con la ceja levantada.

-Es ella- Susurre

-¿ella quien?- Pregunto

-Ella, es Renesmee- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Jake ... hermano ... se que la extrañas pero ...- Lo interrumpí

-Si es ella, la reconocería en cualquier lado- Dije con sonrisa boba

-Estas equivocado - Dijo Leah- Ese monstruo, no puede ser Renesmee

-¡Cállate!- Le grite molesto- Tu no la miraste a los ojos, y no la conoces igual que yo como para saber que es ella simplemente mirándola- Conteste furioso

Salí del callejón y comencé a caminar furioso hacia el bosque cuando escuche unas corridas, mire en la dirección del ruido, y la vi a ella corriendo con cuatro chicos y tres chicas hacia el bosque como siguiendo algo.

-¿donde están Ness?- Decía una voz a lo lejano

-por el norte- Respondió ella. "¿_que estarían buscando_?"

Entonces el olor entro en mi nariz: Vampiros

Empece a correr en la dirección del olor convertido en lobo. Detrás mio aparecieron Seth y Leah, que de seguro ya abrían captado el olor. Corrimos hacia el olor y entonces los vimos: cinco sanguijuelas peleaban contra una loba y tres chicas, pude distinguir a Nessie entre ellas.

Me comunique mentalmente con el líder de la otra manada.

-¿esta todo bien?- pregunte

-claro, podemos con ellos, de todos modos gracias- Respondió una voz firme y segura

-Adios- Dije

-Adios- contesto

Cuando me decidí a dar la vuelta uno de los neófitos se me acerco y me tomo por sorpresa. Lo tire hacia atrás pero el Neófito tenia demasiada fuerza y estaba a punto de morderme cuando...

* * *

hola. ¿que les parecio? ¿me tiran rosas o tomates? Dejen review :)

Saludos Little Witch Black


	2. No vemos devuelta

¡hola!

Aqui les traigo una historia de amor entre Jake y Nessie

Los personajes no son mios, si no de la escritora Stephenie Meyer.

La trama es %100 mia.

Dejen Review :)

* * *

El vampiro estaba sobre mi, yo luchaba contra el, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, era muy fuerte, demasiado. De un momento a otro, el vampiro estaba sobre mi pierna, y abría la boca ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa malévola, sabia que estaba por hacer ...

Y lo hizo, mordió mi pierna inyectándome su veneno, pegue un grito desgarrador que de seguro se escucho en todo el bosque, mi manada se volteo a verme, luego la otra, hasta que todos me miraban. Yo gritaba horriblemente, era como si me quemaran toda la piel, por dentro y por fuera, como si mi sangre fuera un ácido prendido fuego y mi piel no tuviera ninguna protección contra ella ... y prácticamente así era.

Todos quedaron estáticos, aun mas lo hombres lobo. Pues nosotros sabemos que cuando un metarmofo es mordido por un vampiro ... muere

Entonces de repente algo se me acerco corriendo a una velocidad increíble y se sentó junto a mi. Yo tenia la vista borrosa, pero pude vislumbrar unos bucles cobrizos brillantes, una cara pálida y una boca que parecía perfecta con sus labios rojos y sus ojos color chocolate, era ella ...

En su muñeca pude notar algo, había un brazalete, el brazalete de Renesmee, el que le había dado en su primer navidad.

Se acerco a mi herida la miro con detalle y dijo algo que no pude distinguir por el dolor y el veneno que aturdían mis sentidos , luego miro a mi manada como preguntando algo, yo no escuchaba nada, todos movían la boca pero no emitían ruidos, o no los escuchaba. Mi manada asintió y entonces ella me mordió, justo en la herida succionando la sangre, la sangre y el veneno. Me estaba salvando ...

Todo me dolía, así que no aguante y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, algo confundido y adolorido, pero ya no tanto. De pronto entro Seth.

-Hola hermano ¿como te sientes?- Pregunto con su típica sonrisa y su buen humor

-Algo adolorido, ¿que sucedió?- Pregunte sin mas vueltas

-pues, primero, te mordió un neófito, luego estabas agonizando - Contaba con los dedos cada vez que decia lo que paso- Y... Vanessa te termino salvando

-¿Vanessa?- Pregunte confundido- ¿quien es Vanessa?

- La chica, Nessie - Contesto el en tono extraño al pronunciar su apodo

yo sonreí

-Vanessa- Susurre para mi mismo - Renesmee

Seth puso los ojos en blanco

-Jake, no es ella - Se sentó a mi lado- De seguro la extrañas pero ...

- ¡Seth, es ella! ¡yo lo se! ¡tenia el brazalete! - Dije recordándolo

-¿que brazalete?- Pregunto aun mas confundido y me miro como si estuviera loco

-¿recuerdas la primera navidad que pasamos con Nessie?- El asintió - ¿te acuerdas del regalo que le di?

-si, era un brazalete que tu le hiciste y ... - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿tenia el brazalete?

-si- dije sin mas

-¡Dios mio! ¡debe ser ella!

-Claro que es ella- Dije impaciente- Quiero verla

-Bien, pero en unos días, tienes que...

- ¡Ahora!

-Bien, bien, Impaciente- Dijo Seth fingiendo molestia

- Tengo que agradecerle, ella me salvo

-Bien, pero antes de ir, tienes que ver si al menos te puedes poner de pie

-Claro que puedo- Dije poniéndome de inmediato de pie y mostrando mi confianza

-Bueno, pero voy contigo

-Claro, pero ... ¿por que?

-Es que su casa es genial ... y por que quiero cuidarte

-Si, claro- Dije sarcásticamente

Renesmee

Estaba sentada en el sillón de mi casa, o mas bien, nuestra casa. Ya que la compartía con: William, Harry, Alex, Matt, Mary, Stephenie y Lola. Si, somos bastantes, y lo raro es que la casa aun así es muy grande.

Pues verán, la casa tienes tres pisos, en el primero, están: la cocina, el living, la sala de video juegos, un baño, y las habitaciones de William y Harry, que la compartían y las de Stephenie y Lola, que también compartían.

En el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Mary y Matt (que por cierto estaban casados) y otro baño que solo ellos utilizaban.

Luego, en el tercero estaba mi habitación, mi espacio de relajación, allí están mis libros, mi escritorio en el cual hago de todo, desde dibujar hasta escribir poemas y canciones. Mi habitación pintada de un hermoso color verde, que es capaz de relajar a cualquiera. Y a mi lado, en otra habitación, estaba mi incondicional amigo Alex. Alex es de esos amigos que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Esos amigos que nunca te defraudan. Ese amigo con el que puedes contar siempre.

Bien, respecto a los demás, también son mis amigos, en algún momento Mary y yo eramos inseparables, pero todo cambio el día en que se imprimo, si, se imprimo de Matt, y Matt de ella. Ahora no hay quien los separe a ellos.

Mary es una chica dulce y tierna, tiene cabello color dorado y ojos cafés, es algo blanca, aunque no tanto como yo, cuando se convierte es un lobo arenoso con ojos celestes.

Luego esta Matt, Matt cambio mucho desde su imprimación, antes era un chico muy ... fiestero, pero con la imprimación eso cambio, el es agradable y simpático. Tiene cabello negro y ojos iguales, es mas o menos pálido, pero sin exagerar.

Bien, creo que describiré a mis amigos

William: Will, como lo llamamos, es de esos chicos que las cosas le importa poco, no dire que no se preocupa por nosotros, claro que no, pero no presta atencion a las cosas y no les da importancia, fuera de eso es gracioso y una persona con la cual te puede gustar hablar. Es mas o menos morocho, tiene pelo castaño, pero con reflejos rubios y tiene ojos marrones.

Stephenie: Es una chica muy simpática, y la que mas sabe de cantantes, actrices y todo tipo de artistas que conozco. Es alta, muy cabello negro y largo con las puntas decoloradas, sus ojos también son negros, demasiado negros.

Lola: En realidad se llama Dolores, pero claro, odia su nombre. Es una chica muy simpatica, casi siempre esta con una sonrisa, y tienes una risa muy contagiosa. Tiene el cabello mas o menos largo y es de color castaño, sus ojos son marrones.

Harry: Harry es un chico divertido, no diré que sus chistes casi siempre son graciosos, porque mentiría, también es el seguidor de Will, siempre le anda detrás, es su mejor amigo. Tiene el cabello castaño y alborotado, es medio bajo, sus ojos son marrones oscuros.

Alex: En realidad se llama Alexander, pero Alex siempre nos pareció mas corto. Como ya dije antes es un buen chico, es de hacer muchas bromas, pero ninguna que te ponga en peligro, también es divertido, nunca e reído así con alguien, y para mi es como un hermano. Tiene el cabello castaño, aun mas alborotado que Harry, lo olvide, ambos son hermanos, sus ojos también son marrones, solo que mucho mas claros, también era de esos chicos de risa sarcástica. Y la verdad tengo que admitirlo, es muy apuesto.

En cuanto a mi, soy una chica de pelo rizado y cobrizo, con ojos chocolates, y extremadamente pálida, excepto cuando me sonrojo, que allí me vuelvo un tomate.

Bien, entonces:

Estaba sentada en el sillón de mi casa, al uno de mis lados estaban Sthepenie y Lola, ambas hablando de ropa, maquillaje y modelos. Enfrente estaban Will y Harry. Will miraba la televisión, mientras que Harry leía el periódico. Al otro costado mio estaba Alex, haciendo ... nada, igual que yo. Matt y Mary aun estaban dormidos en su habitación

- Chicos - Dijo Will refiriéndose a Alex y a mi- ¿despiertan a los tórtolos?- Los tórtolos son Matt y Mary

-¿porque nosotros?- protesto Alex- Que vaya Harry

Harry que leía el periódico levanto la vista enojado

-¡claro que no!¡desde la ultima vez ... - Tembló exageradamente - no iré! no estaban presentables la otra vez ¡aghh!

-¿entonces quieres que nos traumemos nosotros?- pregunte tranquila

-¡ustedes se impresionan menos fácil!- Alex y yo estallamos en risas

-bien, bien, iremos- Decíamos ambos entre risas

Subimos las escaleras riendo y entramos a la habitación de los tórtolos, no sin antes tomar medidas: Metí u poco la cabeza para fijarme, estaban tapados por una sabana. Mire hacia atrás y le asentí a Alex. Ambos entramos en la habitación.

Al principio intentamos ser suaves susurrando sus nombres suavemente ... Pero esa táctica no sirvió y empezamos a sacudirlos.

-¡Despierten!- Les gritábamos mientras los sacudíamos, pero ellos ni se inmutaron.

-Bien, debemos ser rudos- Dijo Alex al darse cuenta que esto no daba resultado.- Trae el agua fría

- Enseguida- Dije con un dejo de malicia en la voz que hasta a mi me sorprendió, aunque le íbamos a tirar el agua de todas formas a fin de cuentas.

Volví con el agua helada en mi mano y se la entregue a Alex, le iba dejar hacerlo a el esta vez. Estaba a punto de destapar a Mary y a Matt para que cuando el agua les cayera sintieran la corriente de frió, pero Alex me detuvo:

-¡Alto!- Dijo

-¿que?- Pregunte

-Pues ... antes de sacarles las sabanas ... hay que ver ... - Hizo una mueca - Si están presentables.

-Tienes razón- Me reí- Fíjate- Le ordene

-Aghhh ...- Estaba segura de que iba a protestar pero lo sentencie con la mirada - Bien ...- Dijo con tono fastidiado aunque también con algo de humor.

Levanto la sabana que tapaba a los chicos por un extremo con dedos temblorosos y luego suspiro aliviado:

-Están decentes- Dijo dándose vuelta y agarrando el vaso de agua para tomar un sorbo

-¿sabes de donde saque esa agua?- Pregunte levantando una ceja negó como si nada- del baño - El escupió toda el agua que le quedaba en la boca y yo reí escandalosamente- Descuida, la saque del grifo

- te andas de graciosa, ¿eh? - Dijo levantando el una ceja esta vez de la misma manera que yo: divertido

- Solo un poco- Dije recuperándome del ataque de risa que me dio- Pero ya, vengate después, ahora hay que hacer esto.

El suspiro

-Bien, 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ¡YA!-

Con una coordinación casi exacta yo tire de las sabanas, Alex les tiro el agua, Y Matt y Mary empezaron a corrernos. Estaban furiosos, por otro lado mi amigo y yo nos divertíamos siendo corridos por esos dos. Eramos esa clase de personas a las que le gustaba encontrar pelea.

En un momento de la persecución nos quedamos sin salida y nos acorralaron en un pasillo donde solo había una ventana, estábamos en el segundo piso. Mire la ventana, por allí cabía una persona, mire a las Lobos-Tórtolos que nos acorralaban, entonces dije:

-No se tu, pero yo me salvo- Y me tire por la ventana para aterrizar suavemente en el piso. Si no fuera por el hecho de ser semi-vampiro me habría roto algún hueso.

Mire hacia la ventana donde en ese mismo momento se tiraban Alex, intentando escapar, Mary, persiguiéndolo y Matt que aun parecía algo confundido por el agua.

Alex cayo a mi lado, aunque no con ligereza, y mucho menos suavidad, mas bien cayo de una manera que hizo un gran la pareja cayo de mismo modo. Nos corrieron por casi todo el sector de la casa, yo iba al frente, Alex detrás mio, Mary detrás de Alex, y Matt detrás de Mary. Nos corrieron hasta la entrada principal de la casa donde quede en Shock: Estaba Jacob, el chico que me perdono la vida y al que se la salve. Me detuve en seco lo que ocasiono que Alex se golpeara contra mi y cayera encima mio.

* * *

hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo.

Comenten cosas buenas o malas, ambas son bienvenidas


	3. Hablemos

Jacob:

Y allí estaba, con una Leah embobada, si, nos había acompañado. Según ella porque no confiaba en la otra manada, ni en las brujas, ni en el "vampiro". Pero aquí estaba ella, Leah, con la cara mas embobada que pude ver en mi vida, parada enfrente del otro hombre-lobo: William.

Si, se había imprimado de el, y el de ella, pero todo fue así:

-Enserio, no confió en ellos. - Repetía una y otra vez Leah mientras corríamos como lobos.

-Solo lo dices porque tienen de amigas a un vampiro y dos brujas. - Repuso Seth

-Semi-vampiro. - Corregí yo. Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sigues con la idea de que ella es Renesmee? ¿Realmente lo crees?- Eso fue como un golpe en mi orgullo. Me pare en seco.

-No, no lo creo. Se que es ella. -Respondí molesto

-Si tu lo dices...-

Continuamos corriendo. Yo iba a la cabeza. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, bien, mansión, entendí porque Seth estaba tan emocionado por ir a ese lugar. La casa tenia tres pisos, los cuales estaban llenos de ventanas y tragaluces. La casa era de un color amarillo claro mezclado con naranja. Una enorme puerta de madera tallada parecía medir mas que yo. Cuando fue el momento de tocar el timbre, prácticamente nos peleamos con Seth. En medio de arañazos y empujones, Leah camino hasta la puerta y toco el timbre. Pasaron dos segundos y William habría la puerta con expresión aburrida, pero no por eso se manera hostil.

Primero nos miro a mi y a Seth, quienes nos detuvimos enseguida al captar su mirada, nos miraba como si fuéramos un par de niños. Luego miro a Leah, y allí su expresión cambio, igual que la de Leah. Se miraron un rato sin pestañear. Yo reconocí enseguida esa mirada. Y Seth tardo un momento antes de ahogar un grito con la mano. Estábamos por decir algo cuando escuchamos corridas y gritos, ambos nos pusimos en guardia. Entonces vimos cuatro siluetas acercándose a nosotros. Reconocí una de ellas inmediatamente: Nessie. Detrás de ella corrían dos chicos y una chica. En cuanto me vio, Nessie quedo paralizada, eso me gusto, lo que vino después no tanto: Al detenerse por la impresión el chico, que reconocí luego, era Alex, cayo encima suyo.

Nessie tardo un momento en asimilar lo que pasaba, me miro, miro a Alex, lo que le costo menos ya que estaba encima de ella cara a cara. Luego dijo:

- Alex, levántate, por favor- El chico no hizo caso, lo cual me molesto un poco.

-No, creo que estoy cómodo aquí- Dijo con expresión divertida.

-¡ALEX!- Reclamo ella. Pero no había enojo en su voz como yo esperaba, mas bien es como si se le hubiera contagiado la gracia.

Al final el se levanto de encima de ella y le tendió la mano para que se parara, ella la acepto. Extrañamente sentí una honda de celos. "Por dios Black, casi ni hablaste con ella y tienes celos". Me quede sumido en mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que Vanessa me observaba fijamente. Por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron, pude ver, a pesar de que estaba a uno metros, sus ojos marrones. Sus ojos eran color marrón chocolate, un marrón tan intenso que parecía que podía ver a través de mi. Cuando pestañeo pude ver sus largas pestañas, del tipo que cualquier chica envidiaría. Al captar mi mirada ella desvió la suya sonrojándose levemente, lo que me pareció tierno.

Extraño- Pensé - Que en una chica hayan ambas cosas. Puesto que cuando la vi en ese callejón una maquina mortífera, y sin embargo aquí estaba, sonrojándose.

- Mmm- Empezó a decir la mujer loba allí parada- Veo que tenemos visitas. Willliam, ¿por que ...?- Se quedo super-quieta al ver a su amigo embobado con Leah.

Inmediatamente El otro hombre lobo, Alex y Nessie miraron a William. Nessie lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa, y Alex solo sonrió de costado burlón.

- No es justo que todos se imprimen menos yo- Dijo cortando el silencio. William y Leah no prestaron atención.

-¿quien se impri ...?- Otro hombre-lobo salia, pero al ver la imagen se quedo paralizado, como en shock ... Luego rió escandalosamente - No puedo creerlo, ¡felicitaciones Will!

William, quien había empezado a hablar con Leah, no le prestó atención.

- Vaya - Dijo la mujer loba después de un silencio incomodo- Bien, perdonen por ser tan descorteces. Es solo ... que no esperábamos ... esto- Señalo a los-recién-imprimados. Luego miro su ropa y se sonrojo un poco mas- Ni tampoco esperábamos que dos personas nos levantaran con agua helada - Ya no se dirigía tanto a nosotros si no mas bien a Nessie y Alex que intentaban contener la risa - Si nos disculpan, nos vamos a ponernos más presentables. Alexander, Vanessa, encárguense- Dijo con voz autoritaria y se retiro.

- Aghh, "Alexander, Vanessa, encárguense"- Dijo Ness imitando la voz de la chica en tono de burla. Alex rió un poco. - ¡Ay! perdonen- Dijo percatándose de nuestra presencia- Mmmm, ¿quieren pasar? - Dijo apuntando a la casa amistosamente. Estaba por responder pero Seth fue mas rápido.

- ¡Claro!- Dijo pasando caminando rápidamente hacia la casa con Alex al frente. Ness estaba al lado mío.

¡Hazlo! - Decía una voz en mi cabeza- ¡Solo háblale!. Pero mi boca estaba como sellada, mi mente desconectada y mis pies de gelatina.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Nessie había hablado - Digo ... por lo de la mordida del neófito.

- Mmm ... si- Respondí cortante, aunque esa no era mi intención. Ella pareció momentáneamente incomoda- Justamente a eso venia - Dije rápidamente- quería darte las gracia, por salvarme.

Ella volvió el rostro hacia mi rápidamente mordiéndose el labio.

- Te lo debía, tu me perdonaste la vida.- De vuelta nuestras miradas se unieron, ella volvió a sonrojarse pero no aparto la mirada.

- Pues creo que estamos a mano- Dije aun mirándola, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

- Mmmm, ¿entran?- Alex nos "interrumpió" con cara de pocos amigos.

Renesmee:

- No, creo que ... mmm - Mire nerviosa a Jacob, el hombre-lobo. No sabía cómo decirle que quería hablar con él, si, es algo fácil, pero sin embargo me fue tan difícil.

Luego de unos segundos de dudas el hablo:

- Mmm ¿quieres hablar? - Pregunto sin más Jacob "Dios mío mi salvación"

- Cla-Claro- Tartamudee.

Y dicho esto salimos caminando hacia el bosque. Hablamos un buen rato sobre ... bueno, sobre cosas para conocernos, el me había caído muy bien, demasiado.

Jacob:

- ¿hace mucho que estas aqui en Forks?- Pregunte a Ness

- No, en realidad no, hace unas semanas. Somos de cambiar mucho de vivienda, somos como nómadas.

- Entonces ... ¿vives con ellos desde hace poco? - Pregunte.

-No, en realidad desde hace 7 años. Pues como ya te conté tengo 10 años, soy un semi-vampiro- "Listo, es semi-vampiro"

- ¿como los conociste?- Pregunte interesado. Ella de pronto frunció el ceño.

-¿no te aburrirá que te cuente la historia de un semi-vampiro abandonado?- Pregunto riendo amargamente- Yo negué con la cabeza

-No, no creo que me aburras- Ella tomo aire

- Hace siete años, cuando tenía cuatro y aparentaba 12. Por ese entonces yo estaba en un pueblo de Canadá, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, y no quiero recordar. Vivía en la calle, mis padres habían muerto- Empezó a contar - Día a día era una lucha para mi, recuerdo que peleaba con otros vampiros de la zona por la comida, y no solo eso, debía tener cuidado de algunos ya que podían atacarme mientras dormía. Había veces que ni siquiera lo hacía. Yo cazaba todos los días, incluso debes en cuando humanos. Pero bueno, en ese entonces no tenía a nadie que me enseñara como debía ser.

Bueno, el tema es que las muertes empezaron a llamar la atención. No solo de la policía, si no también de ... ciertos hombres lobos- Rio - Alguno más inexpertos que otros. Ellos me encontraron un día mientras cazaba animales. En ese entonces la manada estaba conformada por mis amigos Alex, Will y Harry. Alex me encontró, todavía recuerdo la cara de asco que puso al encontrarme. Y no lo culpo, mi pelo andrajoso, mi cara manchada de sangre seca y los cadáveres que me rodeaban: no ayudaban mucho.

Alex llamo a Will. Will al verme tuvo a diferencia de los otros dos: Lastima. Casi como si me compadeciera. Me hablo tan pacíficamente y me convenció de que lo acompañara a su casa. Allí le conté como era que había terminado en esa situación. El me conto que era yo, pues en realidad, yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era. El me enseño que había mas cosas en el mundo, tales como hombres-lobo, brujas, vampiros, etc. - Ella se detuvo un momento.- Luego me ofreció quedarme con el, mas bien, con ellos.

-¿ Así y listo?- Pregunte sorprendido

-Sí, creo que vio en mi a ... a su hermana- Dijo casi en un susurro- Pues, unas horas antes de convertirse, cuando el tenia 16, había salido con su hermana Melody de 13 años al bosque. Allí se toparon con unos vampiros. Los vampiros atacaron a Melody, mordiéndola, rasguñándola. Pero Will corrió, corrió y corrió hasta darse cuenta de que ya no lo hacía en dos pies, sino en cuatro patas. Su primer instinto fue volver y atacar a los vampiros, y eso hizo, ataco y mato a todos salvo a uno, que había logrado escapar con el cuerpo de Melody, de seguro para tomar hasta su última gota de sangre. Will se culpa por esto desde hace años, y no quiere que vuelva a suceder, nunca. Creo que eso fue lo que sucedió, me vio indefensa tal y como a Melody , a pesar de que yo misma podía defenderme.

-¿entonces decidió algo así como adoptarte?- Pregunte

-Si- Respondió con u suspiro- Me adoptaron, los tres, Will, Harry y Alex. A Harry le costó unas semanas en acostumbrarse a mí, pero luego creo paso algo así como que se encariño. Alex por otro lado no confiaba en mí, es mas, parecía que me odiaba, y creo que eso pasaba. Pero todo cambio una tarde. Yo aparentaba unos 14 en ese momento. Había ido a cazar, animales por supuesto, cuando pude olfatear algo ... como salado, pero a la misma vez dulce. En ese momento lo reconocí: Vampiros. Por alguna razón me dirigí hacia allí. En el lugar del que provenía el olor estaban Harry y Alex peleando contra tres vampiros, uno de ellos pelaba contra Harry, mientras que otro contra Alex. El tercero, estaba detrás de él (de Alex). De pronto se le subieron encima el vampiro que tenía enfrente, y el que tenia atrás. Me di cuenta de que debía ayudar, entonces sin pensar dos veces salte encima de unos de los vampiros y lo empuje hacia atrás, luego pelee contra él hasta que ... gane. El otro vampiro fue asesinado por Alex y el siguiente por Harry. Aun recuerdo, al igual que la de asco, la cara de Alex cuando vino a agradecerme. Tenía las mejillas débilmente sonrojadas y no me miraba a los ojos. Yo le respondí que solo le devolvía el favor.

- ¿ Que favor?- Pregunte incrédulo. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

- El dejarme vivir- Respondió sin mas- Podría haberme matado si quería, pero no lo hizo. Desde entonces somos grandes amigos. Y así los días, los meses y los años pasaron mientras nuestra amistad crecía. Se nos empezaron a unir al grupo entonces Stephenie, Matt, Lola y una humana que termino siendo mujer loba e imprimación de Matt: Mary.

-No pude evitar notar que te dicen Nessie, ¿por que?- Pregunte con falsa ingenuidad y mucha ilusión.

- Ah, eso- Sonrió abiertamente- Alex me dice así, dice que soy un pequeño monstruito, y también porque mi nombre es Vanessa.- Yo le sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Sus labios levantados por las comisuras formaron una perfecta sonrisa, de la cual podría volverme adicto.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver ¿no?- Pregunte despertando de mi ensoñación

-Si, creo que si- Respondió.

Durante el camino de vuelta no hablamos tanto como en el de ida, en un momento yo pregunte:

- Ness ... ¿puedo llamarte así? - Ella asintió- Lo que me contaste en el bosque, tu historia y la de Will, ¿por qué me la contaste?, es decir, soy prácticamente un extraño que casi te mata.

-Sí, pero, por alguna razón ... confió en ti. No sé si me entiendas, pero siento como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lado.- No pude contestar.

- Jake, ¿donde estuviste?- Pregunto Seth apareciendo de entre unos arbustos. Miro a Ness y luego a mí con una sonrisa amplia- Bueno, no importa- Dijo riendo, Nessie se sonrojo levemente- Tenemos que ir Jake, Sam nos llama.

- Claro, pero ...- Mire a Ness

- Descuida, se el camino- Sonrio- Ve, se cómo pueden enfurecerse los líderes de las manadas cuando los lobos llegan tarde. Y si no me crees mira a Will.

-Hablando de eso, ¿y Leah?- Pregunte dirigiéndome a Seth.

- Oh, descuida. Ella ya se fue. Creo que arreglo una especie de cita con Will. Que rápido.

- En ese caso iré a verlo- Dijo Ness empezando a tomar marcha hacia la casa en el mismo momento que del mismo arbusto del que había salido Seth, salía Alex.

-Bien, entonces, adiós- Dije despidiéndome, aunque en realidad no quería. Pues no sabía si la volvería a ver, ni cuándo.

-Claro, espero verte pronto- Se despidió ella. Alex de pronto se puso tenso, me hecho a mí una mirada asesina, pero luego miro a Ness con ternura.

Ellos se fueron, y luego Seth y yo. Esperaba verla pronto, pues mis dudas ya no existían: Ella era Renesmee, aunque iría despacio, todo a su debido tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo

¿Una cita?


End file.
